


Vinyasa Notes

by StarkerThanReality



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Peter Parker, First Time, First Time Bottoming, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Short & Sweet, Switching, The boy next door trope, Top Bucky Barnes, winterspider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 17:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20262049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkerThanReality/pseuds/StarkerThanReality
Summary: He was used to seeing the smaller boy through their windows now. Their bedrooms faced each other and he rarely ever closed his curtains.Still, James tried his best not to spy on the younger boy, no matter how often he sat in his room and practiced his yoga. In any state of dress. Tonight though, James had caught a glimpse of the boy's petite frame from his peripheral view and he absolutely could not stop watching.





	Vinyasa Notes

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little story I thought of. It barely has anything to do with the original idea and is mostly just porn with a barely-there plot, but I'm going to refrain from making this any longer so that I don't ruin it like everything else

He was used to seeing the smaller boy through their windows now. Their bedrooms faced each other and he rarely ever closed his curtains. 

Still, James tried his best not to spy on the younger boy, no matter how often he sat in his room and practiced his yoga. In any state of dress. Tonight though, James had caught a glimpse of the boy's petite frame from his peripheral view and he absolutely could not stop watching. 

The boy was wearing only his underwear, tiny and skimpy as they were, and he was giving James an amazing show of how flexible, agile and strong his little body really was. 

He was in downward dog position and the muscles in his spine and shoulders rippled and flexed as he held the position. The light gray underwear he wore perfectly outlined his ass as it was thrust in the air. James found himself sitting on his window seat, watching with intent. 

After a moment, the boy began lifting his legs into the air at a right angle from his torso, then slowly straight up into the air. James felt his mouth go dry at the thought of how strong the little creature was. The boy then began to spread his legs, letting them drop open to the sides. 

James couldn't deny the stirring in his sweatpants if he wanted to. Those little gray panties didn't hide anything, and James could see the way his cheeks spread apart and the thin gray fabric wedged between them. He could imagine the way he'd run his fingers across the outlined crease, running over the rim of his entrance to lightly tease at the treasures between his legs. He'd bury his face between those firm ass cheeks and taste his fill, surely making the boy moan and wail. 

James quickly reached his hand into the waistband of his sweats, gripping at his now hard cock and stroking quickly. He couldn't hide the way he coveted this boy next door. 

He'd been away at his best friend Steve's house when they moved in. It wasn't uncommon for him to spend a week at a time with his blonde friend during the summer. His family had more money and James liked being so welcomed in a home that was so full of food. 

When he'd finally come home, the empty house beside his was no longer empty. The lights were often on and sounds of bright, cheerful music and singing floated from the house. James could smell the foods they cooked for dinner and it smelled so good. His own home never really smelled that way. His mom cooked but she wasn't very good at it. 

He'd seen a woman with long, soft-looking curly brown hair entering the home more than once and a man with hair that was redder. He wore glasses.  
That first night back from Steve's house, James had tried not to be nosy while he watched their new neighbors bustling about, but when he went upstairs to his bedroom and saw movement through his window, he was lost. That was the first time he'd seen the boy. He was absolutely fucking adorable. 

He looked to be about James' age and his shaggy curly hair fell messily across his forehead. His hair was brown like the pretty woman's, but as he moved, James caught glimpses of red in those curls too. He'd been wearing a loose-fitting white shirt with long sleeves and tight, _tight_ black leggings. His ass looked like a juicy ripe peach and James' mouth had watered immediately. The boy had turned toward the window and James could see that he wore thick black-rimmed glasses and a perfect white smile. 

James didn't realize that he was moving closer and closer to his own window until his forehead thunked loudly against it, catching the boy's attention immediately. James gasped as his wide blue eyes met with round, owlish brown ones and they just looked at each other for a moment before the smaller boy had sheepishly smiled and waved. 

James had panicked and took off running to the bathroom that connected to his bedroom. He'd hid there for most of the night. Since then, he'd been very careful about looking through his window. 

The boy across never really closed his curtains, but James was no pervert. Until tonight. He couldn't help the need he felt as he watched the boy in his underwear. He wished he could ravish him, fuck him to his heart's content and then some. Instead, he threw his head back in pleasure and jerked off on his window seat, dreaming about the boy next door. 

He cracked an eye open to look back at the beautiful creature while he stroked his hard cock, but when he glanced into the bedroom across the way, the boy was gone. Instead, a notecard with black ink on it stood taped to the glass of the window. 

_Come over_

it said simply. James' heart thumped into his throat. The beautiful boy had, without a doubt, seen James furiously beating his meat in the window. Now he felt anxious and like a huge fucking idiot. What if the boy just wanted to scream at him for being a pervert? But what if he didn't? What if James' wildest fantasies were about to come true? His heart raced as he tried to decide what to do. He didn't have long before he was decided. 

The boy appeared in the window again and James nearly ran but he decided to hold his ground and watch what happened instead. 

The boy had put on a silky black robe, but it was short, barely covering anything at all. He had his back turned to the window and James watched as he reached into the bottom of the robe, slowly pulling his underwear down his legs. He peeked over his shoulder coyly to be sure that James was still watching.

Once he'd stepped out of his underwear, he'd turned around and faced the window, dusty pink blush across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. He climbed to kneel on his own window seat, eyes boring intently into James' as he twirled his panties around on his finger with a shy little smile. 

James knew he had to have a ridiculous look on his face but he couldn't bring himself to care. He watched as the boy peeled the notecard from the window and picked up a marker, scribbling something new on the sign. James waited patiently as the boy taped the card back to his window so that James could read it. 

_Please  
Come over ?_

it now said. James looked from the words to the boy and gulped. He nodded his head slowly and then tried to decide what to do first. 

He quickly stood from his window seat and glanced down at himself. Ratty sweatpants worn thin at the knees and a plain white t-shirt with old sweat stains. He couldn't go over like that. He quickly dropped his sweats, grabbing for a pair of denim jeans that lay abandoned on his floor and pulling them up his legs. They were slightly too tight, but he didn't think it really mattered. He glanced up at the window again as he did so and saw the boy watching with that shy smirk on his face, one fingertip between his teeth playfully. James blushed but continued what he was doing. 

He quickly crossed to his small dresser and pulled a t-shirt at random from his drawer, crossing the room back toward his bed and tossing it on the comforter. He stood in front of his bed, in clear view of the boy next door and slowly stripped off his dirty white tee. He watched the boys face light up with excitement and he began tapping on the window with his fingertip. James focused on the boy and realized he was tapping on the sign.

_Please come over, please come over, please come over!_,

he silently begged. 

James smirked and quickly grabbed for the clean t-shirt, pulling it over his head and heading for his bathroom, quickly dragging a comb through his unruly long hair before hitting the stairs. He wasn't going to bother with shoes, it was right next door. 

James' parents had already gone to bed, having to wake early for work, so he quietly slipped through the back door and crossed the dew damp grass to the boys' back door. He raised his hand to knock but stopped, realizing that this boy's parents might not like some scruffy teenaged boy knocking on their back door in the dark of the night to ask about their little angel. 

His heart thumped a little extra hard and he froze, unsure of what to do. Before he had time to make up his mind, the door was clicking and creaking open. It was the boy. The gorgeous, soft, strong, flexible angel with curly auburn hair and the bright beautiful smile and suddenly James had no idea how to form a thought into words. 

The boy just smiled at James and gently took his hand, quietly pulling him inside and pushing the door closed behind them. He pulled him up a set of stairs that mirrored the ones in James' own house and lead him to his bedroom. 

James was in awe, only ever having seen this boy's bedroom from the outside before, a handful of times. A few candles were lit and they smelled so sweet and fruity that it made James' mouth water. Everything was varying shades of pastel pink, lilac and white too, a stark contrast to James' plain white and empty room. Everything looked soft and plush. The carpet beneath his bare feet was thicker and softer than anything James had ever felt before. It made him smile. This boy fit in perfectly, soft and glowing rose gold. 

James smiled down at him and opened his mouth to speak, only for the younger-looking boy to press a finger against his mouth, quickly following with his own soft warm lips. 

The boy kissed James in a way that was needing and intent, pressing hard against him and poking his tongue past James' lips. He roughly grabbed James' forearms in a deceptively strong grip and pulled his arms around his waist. James didn't need any more leading after that, groping the boys' ass under the tiny silk robe and squeezing hard. He lifted the boy onto his tiptoes, pressing their bodies together firmly and he felt his cock throb to life once again. 

The boy let out a whimper, no doubt at the feeling of his bare cock rubbing against the rough material of James' pants. James quickly pulled back in response, reaching for his own zipper and unfastening his jeans, pulling them open. The boys' dark brown eyes opened wider and he smiled, grabbing James by the loose flaps of denim and backing toward the bed. When the back of his knees hit the mattress he let himself fall backward, the silky black robe falling open across his chest. 

James drank in the beautiful sight. He watched as the boy squirmed, one hand at his chest, touching the bare skin there and the other between his spread thighs. He let out tiny breathy noises from the back of his throat as he pressed his inner wrist against himself. James could see the outline of his hard cock right through the short black material that he wore. The boy was watching James watching him, and it made every nerve ending in James' skin crackle with electricity and want. 

"Please," the boy whispered, voice light and high. The first word James had ever heard him speak. "Come over?" 

The way the boy begged made something in James snap and suddenly, he felt more like an animal than a person. His heart was no longer racing with fear and uncertainty, but with excitement and thrill. 

"Are your parents gone, kitty cat?" James asked, voice quiet but edged in a growl. The boy nodded his head, pushing himself further up the bed as he did. James grinned and pulled his t-shirt over his head, then crawled up the bed after the boy.

He couldn't believe his luck. He stopped at the boy's inner thighs, kissing licking and sucking at the delicate skin there. He'd thought about this moment for months since the boy had moved next door but up until then, it had only been fantasies. He lavished both of the boy's thin but strong thighs with attention and the boy groaned and thrust his hips into the air. James let out a quiet laugh through his nose and then nuzzled his face under the hem of the boy's robe. He nosed at the soft skin there, kissing and licking every inch he could reach.

He licked a broad stripe up the boy's now exposed sac, gently sucking one of his balls into his mouth and rolling it across his tongue. The boy let out a sharp cry and gripped a handful of James' silky hair, holding him tightly. James then moved on to the other side, providing the same treatment, before taking the boy's robe in hand and pulling it fully opened. He was a little surprised by how big this tiny boy's cock was. It wasn't as big as his own, but he'd been expecting something more like a cute little cocklet. 

James took the boy's length in hand and guided it toward his own lips, eager to taste the drops of pre-come leaking from the tip. He sucked down as much as he could fit without gagging and began vigorously sucking and bobbing up and down. The boy let out another cry and began slowly thrusting his hips up into James' mouth. They both moaned and mewled for a few minutes, wet sloppy sounds echoing around the room. 

James was so hard that he couldn't wait anymore. He released the boy's cock from his lips and kissed his way up his stomach and chest, pushing his own pants down his legs. The boy reached for James' ass, cupping handfuls and squeezing, pulling him up and against his own body. He then released one hand and reached for his night table drawer, retrieving a bottle of lube and handing it to James. 

James eagerly slid his boxers off and popped the lid on the lube, immediately being met with a fruity smell. Of course this boy would be fucked with strawberries, it only made sense. He quickly squirted some into his hand and began slicking up his fat throbbing cock, sitting up onto his knees. 

"Have you ever taken a cock this big?" James asked, knowing he was a little bigger than average, as he prepared himself for the delicious tight heat that he was about to dive into. The boy shook his head no, but he looked excited rather than nervous. "I'll be gentle then, I promise," James replied. He lined up the head of his cock with the boy's perfectly pink entrance and pressed experimentally, feeling how tightly it resisted. 

"Can you tell me your name?" James asked, before moving any farther. 

"Peter," the boy whispered back in his beautiful, musical voice. "Now please, fuck me," he begged. James couldn't say no to that. He held his cock just below the head and pressed against Peter's hole, rutting against him rhythmically. He felt Peter loosen beneath him with each thrust of his hips and each following thrust pushed harder until finally, he felt the mushroom-shaped head slip inside with a loud, lewd pop. James sucked in a grunt and the boy loosed a squeal at the feeling, and they both lay panting together for a moment before James began to move again. 

He didn't waste any time and was quickly buried to the hilt within a few strokes, unable to control much more than what he'd promised. He promised he'd be gentle, but he just wanted to fuck like an animal. He pulled almost completely out and pressed back in again over and over, speed picking up as the minutes passed. 

"I needed you," James heard himself whisper, unsure of where it had even come from. 

"You can use me," Peter whispered back between moans. "I can take a rough fuck. Have your way with me."

James' eyes widened but he didn't dare second guess Peter's permission. He began snapping his hips with abandon, dropping his weight onto Peter and pressing in tight. He gripped Peter's hips and used them to pull the tiny boy's body down to meet his thrusts and he felt his orgasm building low and hot in his tummy. 

"I'm gonna come," he whispered into Peter's ear, moments before he pressed in deep and hard and coated Peter's insides with a loud moan. His hips slowed, jerking and pulling the last bits of his pleasure from Peter's body. He panted for a moment before he pulled back and looked apologetically at Peter. 

"I didn't mean for that to be over so quick. I have more for you if you want me to try to get you off too?" He suggested. Peter's smile grew wide and he nodded enthusiastically, curls flying wildly. 

"More, please," he agreed. James smiled and began thrusting his hips again immediately, not having gone soft yet. This time he was able to concentrate better and he tried every angle he could manage, searching for Peter's prostate. He thrust fast and hard, pulling Peter's body into himself tightly again. He knew it was nestled up there somewhere deep and he was determined to find it. His cum leaked out of Peter with every thrust, coating each of them in sticky slickness and their bodies glided together perfectly. Suddenly, Peter let out a sharp, high cry and his body convulsed, hips jerking. 

"That's it!" He cried, frantically twisting to make James hit the spot again. James grabbed Peter's legs and pushed them up to his chest, lifting himself and dropping his weight down into Peter just short of brutally. Peter yelped again and James began a complete onslaught, fucking wildly as Peter shrieked beneath him. James did his best to absolute ravish Peter, but he could feel a second orgasm building and he was torn. He didn't want to slow down, lest he not be able to pleasure Peter the way he wanted, but if he didn't slow down, he would surely spill again and be spent. 

"Peter, are you close?" He asked in a wrecked voice, sounding more like he was begging. 

"I'm getting there but I can't yet," Peter gasped. "You can come again if you need to," he said, gripping his hair tightly and pulling. James moaned at the feeling and couldn't stop himself from driving into Peter hard and fast, quickly filling Peter again with more hot come. 

"Aw, fuck. I'm so sorry, doll. I'm so sorry," he said, feeling genuinely awful for not being able to get Peter off when he'd already come twice. 

"It's okay," Peter said simply in his quiet voice. James sighed and slid his now soft and spent cock from inside of Peter. He hung his head low shamefully.

"I… I can suck you off baby. I'm pretty good with my mouth," James suggested, reaching to grip Peter's cock. Peter stopped him and shifted into a sitting position. 

"Lay down, let me get on top," Peter said. James nodded but he wasn't sure if he could get hard again for the boy, as gorgeous as he was. He did as he was told though and lay on his back, watching as Peter changed positions and knelt between James' legs. Peter shook his head. 

"Roll over," he commanded. James felt apprehension creep into his veins, but he slowly turned over, burying his face into Peter's pillow. He focused on the way the cool pillow felt against his face instead of the way Peter's skinny, cold fingers began to roam and massage at James' ass. 

He felt Peter's delicate thumbs begin spreading him open and he jumped. 

"I-I've never done that before!" James yelped, looking over his shoulder at Peter with wide blue eyes. Peter just smiled. 

"I'll be gentle," he said simply. He reached for the bottle of lube and poured some onto his fingers, immediately massaging it into James' entrance. He didn't waste any time pressing his finger inside, breaching James easily. James let out a yelp and tightened his hands into fists around Peter's pillow, trying to keep his breathing calm. It didn't take long before Peter was pressing in another finger and twisting them together inside of him. It burned and ached and it didn't feel entirely pleasant, but he didn't want to stop Peter. He owed it to him. 

Peter began fucking James on two fingers in earnest before he pulled them out completely and shifted onto his knees. He lined up his own cock head and began to press against James, rubbing his precome-wet tip in circles against the tight muscle. James' forehead broke into a sweat at the pain and he wondered how Peter had let him fuck him the way he did. He felt apologetic about it in a way. 

He could feel the way Peter's cock was beginning to breach him and reach his insides and the burning pain from the stretch was beginning to make him feel sick to his stomach and a little dizzy. 

"Please, I-I can't," James whined suddenly, sure that he was going to split in half soon. 

"I'm already inside," Peter exaggerated, trying to calm James. His tip had breached James' entrance but the head wasn't fully inside yet. He stopped his motions and stroked James' sweating back gently, leaning forward to place kisses against the skin there. When he heard James' breathing slow and calm, he gripped the older boys' round cheeks and pulled them apart again. 

"Are you ready for more?" Peter asked calmly. James gulped, but nodded his head and squeezed his eyes shut. Peter had let him completely wreck him. He could do this for Peter. 

Suddenly, his thoughts were all shattered, when Peter thrust in _hard_, burying his head inside of James in one swift movement. James let out a loud scream, tears streaming down his face at the pain of it. Peter thankfully stopped again, allowing James to adjust to the feeling of being stretched for the first time. 

"It's okay, " Peter soothed. "now, it'll start to feel good, I promise." Another minute passed and finally, James nodded, his face buried in the pillow. 

Peter began fucking him, sighing at the pleasure he felt and how tightly James' body squeezed around him. He worked his way in inch by inch, allowing James time to adjust, before he was finally buried completely inside him and fucking in a fast rhythm. 

James had to admit, once Peter finally began to really fuck him, it did start to feel good. He realized that he was thrusting backward to meet Peter's hips and suddenly they were fucking loud, fast, wet and hard. The only sounds in the room were dirty and wet, punctuated by loud grunts and the slapping sounds of Peter's balls against James' ass. James arched his back and spread his knees farther, inviting Peter in as deeply as he could possibly get, and then he _felt it._

A loud guttural groan ripped its way from his throat and suddenly he was seeing stars. He barely even registered the way he was moaning like an absolute whore, drool escaping his lips as he felt what must be his prostate being stroked by Peter's cock. 

"Oooooh, fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me," he begged, the sounds barely registering in his own ears. All he knew was pleasure, and he wanted more. 

"Did I find it, baby?" Peter asked. James nodded crazily, trying to fuck himself harder and faster on Peter's cock. Peter's hands flashed out and slapped James hard across his ass, before he gripped his hips and began fucking with abandon, using James for his own pleasure, knowing that James was feeling ecstasy too. 

They fucked so hard that Peter knew he'd have bruises on his pelvis the next day that would match the ones on James' hips. Finally, he felt himself release his seed deep, _deep_ in James' ass and he mewled, hips stuttering to a halt. He quickly reached to James' cock and felt that it was half-hard again, stroking it slowly and gently. James whined and gripped Peter's hand, stopping him.

"Too sensitive," he whispered, still struggling to catch his breath. Peter leaned forward and kissed James in the middle of his spine, slowly pulling himself free. James let out a cry at the feeling and a gush of warm cum began dripping down his thighs. His legs shook and he felt the blood rushing back to his head. 

He's never been in this position before. He didn't think he'd have enjoyed it as much as he did, but now he was glad that it had been with Peter. The boy next door. 

James smiled and slowly lowered himself down onto the mattress, rolling over and looking up at the boy leaning over him. 

"I'm James," he announced with a shy smile. "Can we keep doing this?" 

Peter giggled and nodded, sending his halo of auburn curls bouncing. 

"Only if you say you wanna go steady with me," Peter whispered back, face flushing. 

"Really? You wanna go steady with _me_?" James asked incredulously. Peter blushed deeper red. 

"I may have been watching you through the windows since I moved here. And I know you've been watching me too," he stated. James blushed but didn't deny it was true. 

"Well… yeah. Yes, absolutely. I can't wait for you to meet my best pal, Steve. Are you going to school this year? Or are you homeschooled?" He asked Peter. 

"I'll be the new kid at school," Peter admitted. James nodded. 

"Stick with me, angel. I'll take care of you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading if you made it this far!  
I'm going to attempt to make a little mood board for this but most people don't care about them anyway. Enjoy it or don't 🤙


End file.
